


Nazywać rzeczy po imieniu

by Iamnamedsilence



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Discrimination, Gen, Kraków, Polish history, Polska, Polski | Polish, jewish history, mention of Holocaust, ta przewodniczka to w zasadzie ja
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Żydowska dzielnica w Krakowie, wspomnienie świata zniszczonego przez ludzką nienawiść... i ktoś, kto zna tę nienawiść ze zbyt wielu stron.





	Nazywać rzeczy po imieniu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gokuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/gifts).



> Stary tekst. Nie pamiętam czy betowany.

NAZYWAĆ RZECZY PO IMIENIU  
   
  
Nie lubi ludzi. Ludzi. Homo sapiens, szumna nazwa, lecz rzeczywistość? Rzeczywistość jest żałosna, mała i nie ma nic wspólnego z rozumnością. Człowiek nazwał siebie rozumnym, bo chciał ponieść swoją wartość we własnych oczach. Do gwiazd wykrzyczał „jestem lepszy”. A potem pokazał, że lepszy jest tylko w jednym: w prześladowaniu własnych współbraci. Wystarczy, aby różnili się od niego jedną małą, nic nie znaczącą cechą – należy wybić ich, choć są tym samym gatunkiem. Żałosne.

Natura nie zniosła takiego łamania swoich praw. Zemściła się na ludzkim gatunku za stulecia krwawych prześladowań.

Uśmiecha się pod nosem. Któryś z uczestników wycieczki spogląda na niego przerażony, nie mogąc chyba uwierzyć, jak dostojny starszy mężczyzna, któremu wiek pokrył włosy bielą, lecz nie przygarbił szerokich ramion, może mieć tak drapieżny uśmiech. Odsuwa się ostrożnie. Przewodniczka nie dostrzega poruszenia w grupie – trajkoce wysokim, piskliwym głosikiem, pasującym do przysadzistej, szerokobiodrej sylwetki i okrągłej twarzy. Dobrze, że akcent ma dobry, nauczono ją niemieckiego porządnie.

Odsuwa się od przerażonego towarzysza. Najchętniej odsunąłby się od wszystkich. Co go pokusiło żeby się tu wybrać? To miejsce jest pełne ludzi – wycieczki maszerują ulicami w pełnym słońcu, a tablice w czterech językach (polski, angielski, niemiecki i hebrajski) opisują każdy niemal róg, każdy budynek. Żałosne.

Nie chce wiedzieć, jak wygląda Auschwitz. Nie chce widzieć tego miejsca zadeptywanego setkami butów, nie chce widzieć przewodniczek o piskliwym głosie opowiadających o horrorze obozu. Te dziewczynki, oprowadzaniem turystów dorabiające sobie do studiów nie zdają sobie sprawy z ogromu okropieństwa. Nie mają prawa żerować na nim.

Nienawidzi dziewczyny, nienawidzi członków grupy odsuwających się od niego. Czeka na moment, gdy zwiedzanie synagogi skończy się i będzie mógł wyjść. Powinien był kupić indywidualny bilet, a nie dołączać się do grupy.

Przewodniczka opowiada o bar mictwie. On sam nie pamięta jak wyglądała jego własna bar mictwa – tak wiele lat temu to było... W innym życiu. Wtedy, gdy był jeszcze człowiekiem.

Ma dość. Wpycha dłonie w kieszenie garnituru i wychodzi.

Słońce świeci jednakowo na dobrych i na złych. Na turystów i na miejscowych, żerujących na gościach jak rekiny na ławicy ryb. Na ludzi i na niego.

Przebiega przez plac przed synagogą, mijając izraelską wycieczkę, chronioną przez eleganckich agentów Mosadu. Wyczuwa broń starannie ukrytą pod garniturami. Czego oni się boją, żałośni paranoicy? Naprawdę wydaje im się, że w dzisiejszych czasach narodowość czy abstrakcyjne pojęcie „rasy” ma jeszcze znaczenie? Ludzie mają o wiele większy problem, niż własny gatunek...

Czuje znużenie. To nie fizyczne, bardziej psychiczne, zmęczenie ludźmi, zmęczenie miejscem, zmęczenie rozczarowaniem.

Umyka między uliczki. Chce usiąść. Chce się czegoś napić. Wie, że to skazuje go na skorzystanie z usług jakiegoś lokalu – dobrze, niech będzie, ale niech lokal będzie niewielki.

Okazuje się, że wąskie zakamarki dawnego miasta żydowskiego kryją nie tylko zrujnowane kamienice, lecz i niewielkie knajpki, odwiedzane częściej przez studentów i artystów, niż przez turystów.  
Studenci i artyści są akceptowalni: wywołują niedookreśloną nostalgię.

Zamawia wino i siada w zacienionym ogródku. Poza nim w knajpce jest tylko dwóch młodych mężczyzn: popijają herbatę i dyskutują po polsku, dość głośno, domyślając się w nim cudzoziemca – zresztą nawet gdyby wiedzieli, że ich rozumie, nie przejmowaliby się zbytnio.

– ...kontrola to nie to samo, co zakazywanie – mówi jeden z młodzieńców. – Chodzi mi o coś w rodzaju... edukacji. Należy zapewnić im odpowiednie szkolenia w odpowiednich ośrodkach. Jeden taki ośrodek istnieje w USA, powinno być ich więcej.

– I co? – prycha drugi. – Co proponujesz? Odebranie dzieci rodzicom i skoszarowanie ich gdzie? To jak hitlerjugend.

Pierwszy młodzieniec kręci głową. Ma ciemne, lekko kręcone włosy, ciemne, poważne oczy za grubymi szkłami okularów i cierpliwy głos, który kojarzy się... kojarzy się...

Jego kolega jest blondynem o jasnozielonych oczach, smukłym, o szyi owiniętej artystycznie szalem.

– Mylisz pojęcia.

– No to jak obóz koncentracyjny – prycha artystyczny blondyn.

Brunet krzywi się. Widać jego usta, widać jego oczy.

– To co mówisz nie trzyma się kupy, na Boga! Nie chodzi ani o izolację, ani o indoktyrancję, a o szkolenie! Żebyśmy nie mieli takich przypadków, jak rok temu, pamiętasz? Całe piętro instytutu wypalone, dziewczynę zabrali, cholera wie, gdzie! Okazało się, że wiedziała! Ale się bała, nie powiedziała nikomu – gdyby wiedziała i gdyby miała jakieś możliwości...

– Bała się bo za dużo osób chciałoby ją zabrać, odizolować. Upieram się przy tym obozie, cholera, wiem co się dzieje. Były projekty, cholera wie, czy nie zbudowali jakichś... Sentinele, Michał, to fakt, to cholerstwo istnieje. Jakby po te dziewczynę przyszedł taki wielki robot...

– Jasne, bała się, ja to rozumiem, ale jaką miała opcję?

– Uciec.

– I co? – pyta Michał. Opiera przy tym dłonie na blacie stołu, gwałtownie, aż podskakuje czajnik z herbatą i filiżanki. – Gdzie pójść? Dołączyć do którejś z tych grup...? Wiesz sam, oni są zagrożeniem dla społeczeństwa, nie umieją kontrolować swojej mocy, tak jak ci pod Krakowem tydzień temu.

– Zaszczuci przez społeczeństwo.

– Dokładnie. Tak nie może być.

– Michał, tobie się wydaje, że ludzie zaakceptują mutantów?

Mężczyzna kilka stolików dalej zaciska mocno pięści. Nie lubi tej rozmowy. Za wiele bólu w nim wywołuje.

– Mutant to wartościujące słowo – mówi Michał spokojnie.

Siwowłosy mężczyzna wstaje gwałtownie, spogląda na chłopców z góry. Widzi, jak obaj drżą z lęku.

Myśli o małej grupce ukrywającej się w ruderze pod miastem. O nalocie sił specjalnych. O zabitych. O tych, którzy uciekli. O dziewczynie z uczelni, która być może była wśród nich. Myśli o tłumie na ulicy, przewodnikach w Auschwitz.

Nie lubi ludzi.

– Mutant to słowo, które nazywa rzecz po imieniu – mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Wychodzi, rzucając na stolik banknot. Dwaj chłopcy i kelnerka gapią się oniemiali na jego plecy – dopiero potem zauważają powykręcane żelazne nogi mebli.

   
Kraków, 25 września 2011

  


**Author's Note:**

> Wilk, patrz, co znalazłam!
> 
> I jak to czytam, tak bardzo siebie rozumiem. W sensie, siebie w tym moim (fandomowym) momencie...


End file.
